


Voices 2

by Dawn Cunningham (Delta_Dawn)



Series: Silliness [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Dawn/pseuds/Dawn%20Cunningham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bit of silliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices 2

Voices 2 by Dawn Cunningham

Disclaimers:

None of the characters mentioned in the story belong to me. I'm just borrowing them and not getting paid for it.

Do not post or publish this story anywhere else, without my express permission. Feel free to share it with others as long as the disclaimers remain intact. Permission is granted to post this story on the 7th Dimension Highlander fiction archive

This story has not been beta read. 

And I have officially gone crazy. 

Dialogue surrounded by {} are my thoughts. Dialogue surrounded by //\\\ are the characters' thoughts. This is probably confusing but hopefully you'll understand when you start reading.

 

Voices 2 by Dawn Cunningham

Richie climbed off his motorcycle and stretched. It was a beautiful day in Seacouver. Just the kind to go roller skating. He removed his roller blades from the saddlebags and put them on. A few moments later, he was zipping down the sidewalk through Green Park.

//"Hold it right there! No skating in the park!", Richie interrupted. \\\

{"What's your problem, Richie?"}

//"I've learned my lesson. Every time you send me skating in the park something bad happens. Come up with another idea." \\\

{sigh}

Richie Ryan stared into the refrigerator, trying to decide what to eat. It had been almost an hour since breakfast, and he was starving.

//"Hey! Will you stop it with the digs about my eating habits? I don't know where you got the idea that I eat all the time. I even left a sandwich behind after only taking one bite of it in that one episode. If I was as bad as you say I am, then I would have taken it with me." \\\

{"But it's such fun."}

//"Not anymore." \\\ {sigh}

//"So, what *are* you going to write about?" Richie asked, as the silence grew. \\\

{"I don't know."}

//"How about me, and... say a blonde bombshell, in my bedroom... No, wait, make that twins - or even better - triplets! Yeah, that would work. Triplets would really spice things up. Why you might even have to put an adult heading on it." \\\

{"Get real, Richie."}

Duncan MacLeod looked around as he felt the touch of another Immortal. He could feel the comforting weight of his sword in his coat, but he really didn't want to meet another Immortal right now. He was here to visit Tessa's grave, not to fight.

//"Now, wait a minute!" Tessa protested \\\

{"Yes, Tessa?"}

//"I am *NOT* dead! That is why you created that alternate universe. Think again." \\\

{"Well, you're dead in that universe too."}

//"Fine. Then write about the time before I died. After all, you skipped about fifty years. Surely you can come up with something for that time period." \\\

{sigh}

Jim Ellison carefully checked out the crime scene.

//"Yes! She's back!" Blair Sandburg said as he gave Jim a high five. \\\

{"Behave!"}

"What do we have?" he asked his captain.

"A decapitated body," Simon Banks answered.

//"Hold it! No more crossovers! We want our own story," Jim said, a determined look on his face. \\\

{"Be grateful you're in a story, Jim. And I thought you wanted to hook up with Amanda again."}

//A thoughtful look crossed Jim's face. "Well, if Amanda is involved..." He thought about it some more. "Okay, a decapitated body is fine... just as long as it belongs to Richie Ryan. I'm tired of him." \\\

//"Hey, wait a minute!" Richie protested. "What have I ever done to you?" \\\

//"You take up too much of Dawn's time. Someone needs to teach you how to share. And it might as well be me." \\\

//"Yeah, you and whose army, Ellison?" \\\

{"Quiet! If you boys can't play nice together, I won't do a crossover."}

//"Blair, quick, give her the puppy dog look! That way she'll stay with us and forget that schmuck." \\\

//"Ha! You call that a puppy dog look?," Richie snorted. "Let an expert show you how to do it." \\\

{"Quit that, Richie! You too, Blair! *I* decide what to write around here. And stop snickering, Richie!"}

//"Yes, ma'am. I have an idea... You haven't written my first Quickening in the alternate universe yet." \\\

{"I can't decide who I want you to kill."}

//"How about Methos?" A hopeful look crossed Richie's face. \\\

{Sigh} {"I can't do that. He's still alive when Tessa dies. Besides, I don't need the hate mail."}

//"Okay. How about I whack Kenny? Someone needs to." \\\

{"That's a possibility, but I want to think about it some more."}

//"Dawn, you promised to write a Sentinel story next," Jim pointed out, trying to keep the whine out of his voice, but failing miserably. \\\

//"Buzz off, Ellison," Richie ordered. "The only reason Dawn ever writes Sentinel stories is to do crossovers that *I'm* in." \\\ 

//Simon Banks waved his cigar around. "That's not true. She wrote a Sentinel only story. In fact, she's written two of them." \\\

{"No smoking! How many times do I have to remind you, Simon?"}

//"It's not lit!" \\\

{"All right, then."}

//Richie snickered. "Two Sentinel only stories. Big whoop. She's done around 40 Highlander stories." \\\

{"Stop arguing! I'm in charge here! I decide what gets written!"} //Richie shook his head slowly. "She's losing it. She thinks she's the one in charge." \\\

//"She is working too hard," Tessa pointed out. "And your bickering does not help." \\\

//"Yes, Tessa," Richie said, looking sheepish. \\\

//"Yes, ma'am," Jim Ellison agreed. \\\

{"Thank you, Tessa."}

//"You are welcome. Now then, Dawn... I have this idea..." \\\

{"Tessa! Not you, too!"}

//"Well, it is only fair..." \\\

{"GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO WRITE FANFIC ANYMORE!"}

//Concerned looks were exchanged between the different characters. \\\

//"Now, Dawn," Duncan started, using the tone he reserved for idiots and small children. "You *love* to write fanfic." \\\

{"No, I don't."} {Sniff}

//"Yes, you do. After all, what would you fill your time with if you weren't talking to us?" \\\

{"Oh, I'd go back to my cross-stitch, my knitting and crocheting, work on the stacks of jigsaw puzzles that are gathering dust in my closet - I could even find the floor of my office if I had time to sort through all the junk I have piled on it! Why, I could even turn on the television and watch shows without being interrupted by one of you. *And* I wouldn't have to haul my laptop with me every time I leave town."}

//"Sounds pretty boring to me," Richie said. \\\

{"I could do boring."}

//"Shut up, Richie!" Duncan ordered. "You're not helping. Now, Dawn, just think about all those plot ideas you have swirling around in your head." \\\

{"I don't have any plot ideas - at least not ones you guys want to listen to. I'm wiped out. Bone dry. Brain meltdown."}

//"That's not true," Duncan pointed out. "You've started that Sentinel/ Highlander crossover story. I *am* going to actually show up in this one, aren't I? It's not like that other one where I was an unseen presence on the other end of the phone line, is it? I didn't even get any dialogue! After all, I *am* The Highlander." \\\

{sigh}

//"Actually, *I* am The Highlander," Connor pointed out. "You're just a spin-off. That's why I'm showing up more and more in Dawn's stories. In fact, I think the next story should be about the year I spent training Richie. He needed a lot of training after you finished with him. Fortunately, it didn't take me long to correct all his problems." \\\

//"That's a joke," Duncan ground out. "You just wasted a year of Richie's time teaching him all kinds of bad habits. If it hadn't been for training *I* gave him, he wouldn't have survived." \\\

{"Stop it, you two! You're both Highlanders. You both contributed to Richie's training. End of discussion. And you wonder why I don't want to write anymore."}

//"Let me try," Blair suggested. "You see fanfic is a interesting sociological phenomena. It's a rebellion against 'the establishment' - a safe way to break the rules. The writers can take someone else's characters and make them into what they want. What is really fascinating is that most fanfic writers are women. I'm sure there must be a paper in that. Maybe I can get a grant..." \\\

//Jim clapped a hand over Blair's mouth. "Sorry about that," he added when everyone else glared at the pair. \\\

//"Enough already," Tessa said, disgust filling her voice. "Dawn, I did not want to do this, but you have to realize what will happen if you stop writing." \\\

{"I'll stay sane?"}

//Tessa rolled her eyes. "No. First it will be Melanie. She will start nagging you." \\\

{"She wouldn't do that to me..."}

//"Oh, yes she would. And if that did not work, she would get Judy and Sue to help her. You won't be able to get online without one of them pestering you for a new story. Is that what you want?" \\\

{"No."}

//"Well, then, it is time to get back to work!" \\\

{"Yes, ma'am. Okay... here goes..."}

Duncan MacLeod stared down at the headless body of Richie Ryan.

//"DAWN!!!!!!" \\\

{"Just kidding. I just wanted to remind you about who was in charge here - right, Richie?"}

//"That's right. You're in charge. You can write whatever you want. I can go roller skating in the park. Anything at all..." \\\

{"All right then."}

The end for now.


End file.
